Moons and Monsters
by Mondwachter
Summary: Things have quieted down in Berk, but Hiccup and Toothless are gone nearly everyday looking for more excitement. Will their yearn for more adventures actually give them one, or will a mysterious figure nudge them not so gently right into trouble? Read and find out.
1. Life After

**Mondwächter here to say that honestly, this pairing makes no sense man…like, at all. I mean, really? Hiccup is a human, Toothless is a surprisingly easy to train dragon that could easily eat Hiccup in three bites…okay maybe four, but still. With that in mind, why not look at another reason why these two could never be…ASTRID IS HICCUP'S LOVE INTEREST! Like, seriously :U **

**But you know what? I say frack that. Just frack it all and shoot it into the sun 'cause I feel like warping this delightful film just this once. So read, enjoy (or cringe and gag, I don't really care), and try not to gouge out your eyes at the sparse pop ups of my own OC. (I promise he won't do much.) **

I spy a line here

(No One Point of View)

It is said by the Vikings of old that the Night Fury is the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself…from Hiccup's point of view, Toothless might have well been like any other dragon. Albeit stronger, faster, and smarter, but still a dragon all the same. A few years had passed since Hiccup, with the help of his fellow teen Vikings and befriended dragons of course, had brought down the Red Death and brought peace to the sturdy village of Berk.

The village of Berk had become complacent, incidents with stubborn or newly discovered dragons excluded of course, and lately, Stoic was finding it hard to keep his son on the ground let alone getting the boy to complete his chores. Every morning, long before the battled hardened man even thought of getting up, Hiccup would rise, gather enough supplies for a day's journey, and disappear astride the black devil's back. Not even Astrid's tenacity could bring the scrawny Viking home. Yet, Hiccup would always return, his satchel filled with newly drawn maps of the island, each more detailed and accurate than the last. Sometimes the boy would have a whole swarm of dragons in tow when he came back or maybe just a lost hatchling nestled under his shirt. In any case, Hiccup always seemed to have a plausible excuse to leave the village nearly every day and Stoic was growing uneasy about the whole thing.

While yes, he had gotten over the deeply ingrained grudge against dragons, he could never truly accept the close bond between his son and the most deadly and mysterious dragon, next to the Red Death, ever known to Berk. Not even the rest of the teens or new generations of dragon tamers had formed such a bond. Then, to add to his worry, the black devil was more protective over Hiccup than Stoic, bristling and growling at any who yelled angrily at the small Viking for any reason. Should he shrug that aside, there was his son's obvious endearment to the beast. Canceled plans quickly became a regular thing with Hiccup, and there was the unmistakable joy that only Toothless managed to give the boy. It was bad enough that the boy spent a majority of his time training the scaled creatures, but for Toothless to become his only source of happiness…it all just seemed so unnatural to Stoic.

Speaking of which, the source of his confusion had finally come home after a week long absence, the squeaky cry of a hatchling being jostled awake warning Stoic what kind of excuse the scrawny brunette had to offer this time around. The Night Fury could be heard cooing and rumbling in what Stoic equated to Toothless' version of gushy baby talk children and softhearted individuals were prone to in the presence of adorable creatures. Rolling his eyes, Stoic returned to poking at the hearty stew he had made for dinner, the amount of the heavily seasoned meal within the large pot nearly enough to satisfy Toothless. A few minutes later and Hiccup joined him inside, a small Deadly Nadder hatchling peeking out from the neckline of Hiccup's tunic. The dragon-loving boy tickled it gently under its soft-scaled jaw, easing a squeaky dragon giggle from the tiny body.

"Son, what have I told you about bringing the hatchlings home?"

"Not to, but this little guy was hurt. I found him up near Nightmare Point."

At this, Stoic's eye twitched at the mention of that death trap of an area. For some reason, the winds were never stable, always changing direction and strength at the drop of a hammer. At the sight of his father freezing up for a split second, Hiccup swallowed thickly. He had mentioned Nightmare Point in the hopes that it would help his argument of keeping the Nadder until the tear in its wing healed, but he had completely forgotten about his last accident there. He and Toothless had been ripped to the side by a massive gust of air and tossed like ragdoll until the wind ceased and dropped them as fast as Astrid could fling her axe, both of them had been grounded for nearly a month to heal. Too bad Stoic didn't know Nightmare Point had become the duo's favorite training area. Before Stoic could turn around and give Hiccup another winded scolding, the boy had disappeared up the steps, the large fish that had been waiting on the table for its turn to be cook mysteriously gone.

Sighing, Stoic ignored it for now. Even with half a leg missing, Hiccup still managed to get himself into trouble no matter what. Hiccup on the other hand, was busy making a small comfortable nest of cloth and various other comfortable materials he had lying about his room for the rescued hatchling. Naturally, Toothless had already found his way in, his intelligent toxic green eyes watching Hiccup intently from his spot in the rafters. Once his rider was finished, the jet-black dragon hopped down, rubbing against Hiccup affectionately while cooing at the baby Nadder.

In all honesty, Toothless was still baffled about his human. They had met on the worst of terms and he had even roared directly in the face of the scrawny Viking, but the boy still came back. He gave him fish, and with the boy's help, the ability to fly. A taboo friendship was formed, and even when it looked like Hiccup had to choose his kind or the dragons, he choose outside of his species, willing to risk his life to prove the dragons weren't bloodthirsty monsters. In the end, they were more like one being than a dragon and a human.

As for Hiccup…well, Hiccup was Hiccup. He wanted to explore and devote as much time as he could to make sure Toothless never missed out because of the crippling injury he had given the powerful beast. Yet, at the same time, he knew he was drifting. Astrid had started to give up; her once violent or at least loud reactions to him apologetically cancelling plans had become indifferent. A nod and a shrug served in place of a scolding and a sound punch to his arm, and the others had followed in suit. It was almost startling when he finally saw that his friends actually expected him to skip out on training sessions or the small parties they often held after a plentiful day of fishing or finally perfecting a flight technique. Instead, he was in the roost tending to the dragons or out flying with Toothless to chart maps, find more dragon breeds, or just pick up hatchlings that had gotten lost or injured one way or another. Yet, at the same time, he could see how he came to prefer the company of dragons over other Vikings.

While he and Toothless had a rocky start, Toothless never judged him…well maybe a little but he couldn't be sure. Once he had figured out a few tricks, Hiccup found other dragons were just as accepting as Toothless. To the Vikings of Berk, he had been a screw up, a too short, too scrawny teen that was just an accident waiting to happen. It was probably the fact that if it wasn't for Toothless, Hiccup would have probably remained Hiccup the Screw Up forever. Yet, that was the past, as for tonight, Hiccup was already planning a trip to the far side of the island. For all of the documents and island maps, the other side of the island seemed to be largely unexplored, but rumored to experience more violent storms. That little tidbit made Hiccup worry a bit, but if he and Toothless could navigate Nightmare Point with ease, a rough storm would be nothing.

The next day went smoothly in Hiccup's opinion. He had met with his friends for once, helping them train a young and unruly Monstrous Nightmare before going on a pleasure flight with the gang. Toothless showed off, of course, but the others took his antics in good humor. During lunch, Hiccup finally remembered to notify the gang of his self-scheduled flight to the other side of Berk before they made plans including the scrawny Viking. Afterwards, as a show of faith, and to avoid another scolding from Stoic, Hiccup managed to persuade Astrid to care for the baby Deadly Nadder until it was healthy enough to stay in the coop. Then, after a routine check on the coop and other dragon related areas, Hiccup and Toothless went on one last flight before spending the remaining hours of the day playing in the cove where they had become friends.

By the time night fell, the duo was pleasantly exhausted, their bellies full with fish they had caught from the large pond and the sea. Naturally, not wanting to catch Stoic's eye since Hiccup suspected Astrid had probably told him of his next little adventure by now, the pair entered through the enlarged window of Hiccup's bedroom. From there, Hiccup moved about silently, Toothless watching lazily as his rider picked things up and set them down. Some items went into a trusty leather satchel; food, parchment, spare clothing and the like, other items were simply set in their proper place for the time being. Secretly, Toothless withheld a pleased groan. He knew all the pacing and fussing meant a long flight away from the human village, away from the humans and dragons that seemed to delight in tearing Hiccup away from his side.

Was Toothless possessive over his human? Yes, he was, and he wasn't afraid to bellow and snarl at any who dared tried to change that. He hated it when Hiccups friends tried to make his rider do things on the ground, human things that dragons really couldn't participate in, like parties in the small hut houses the humans used. Toothless could never fit inside comfortably with all of the other humans there, so he was stuck outside, waiting for his Viking to get fed up with the noise and drinking and return to him. As for the other dragons, they were too clingy for the Night Fury's comfort. He could understand why they would want Hiccup around more than Toothless allowed, after all, Hiccup was the only human so far that could understand them like he did. Other Vikings, no matter how many times Hiccup taught them and scribbled on the yellow paper, continued to cross boundaries and do things wrong.

Just last week, a Hideous Zippleback was clearly trying to convey that there was a smoked eel in the fish pile, the Vikings tending to that area thought the two headed dragon was being silly and threatening the fish pile. It wasn't until Hiccup pulled the disgusting thing out and lectured the brutish humans that they finally figured out what was wrong. Yet, that didn't matter, it was the overly affectionate, in Toothless' opinion, nuzzling and cuddling the Zippleback did afterwards that made the Night Fury huff smoke rings.

Hiccup startled the brooding dragon out of his thoughts with a gentle good night pat on the head and a warm smile. Toxic green eyes darted between the full satchel and the sleepy expression of his Hiccup. The snuffing of the few candles that lit the room announced that the brunette was turning in for the night. A few words were heard, murmured into the dark room to the only other living creature. The jet-black dragon could understand only a few words, but he got the message all the same. He cooed softly in reply, curling up next to the bed silently, quickly succumbing to a light sleep filled with just enough dreams to prevent him from waking too soon.

I Spy the Ending Line

**Well, first chapter done…what? Surprised that there wasn't mindless smut (or my OC) to be found right off the bat? Don't be, that will come in due time. As for now, comment, tell me what you thought, what you still think. Please put words and reason behind 'this fracking sucked, what were you thinking' or 'I loved this, write more!' I love hearing what you have to say, it encourages me to wri****te faster.**


	2. Bad Storm

**Still thirsty for more eh? Well, I could stop writing, so here's another chapter to satisfy your wants for now… don't know when I'll stick Mond in here…might not do it, only time will tell I suppose. Enjoy and comment, remember, more reviews = more chapters.**

-Pretend I'm a Line-

Not even the sound of birds could be heard when Hiccup startled awake from his slumber, the nightmare involving the loss of part of his leg still churning in his mind. It wasn't often he had the dream anymore, but it served as an excellent wake up call. In the midst of his 'I just woke up' stretching, he nudged his slumbering friend, his barefoot prodding smooth black scales to rouse the dragon politely. Toothless responded in turn with a sleepy grumble, his normally sharp gaze dulled with a veil of retreating dreams. He didn't dream about much, but it never bothered him, he would barely remember anything when he woke up, so he had nothing to stress over if the dreams had been particularly strange.

At first, Toothless almost passed the prodding nudge off as Hiccup accidentally moving a limb in his sleep so that it hung far enough out of the bed to graze him. Yet the slightly drowsy greeting alerted the dragon that the small Viking had done it on purpose.

"Mornin' bud, sleep well?"

Hiccup asked as he fiddled with his prosthetic a bit, making sure the straps hadn't come loose during his sleep. Toothless answered with a contented hum before nuzzling his rider's side, the fake tail fin scraping against the ground as the Night Fury went through his own series of stretches. It didn't take long for Hiccup to finish preparing for his short journey. A cold bath served to keep him clean and wake him up the rest of the way. With as early as it was, it wasn't hard to grab breakfast and some perishable food items before his father had a chance of halting Hiccup's adventure before it began. After a trip to the coop so that Toothless could eat while the young male said goodbye to the few dragons who had bothered to be awake, the brunette was firmly seated on his companion's back, locked in and ready to go. Looking to the sky as Toothless trotted towards clear take off area, Hiccup figured today would be a good day to fly. The sky was a light grey, but the wind was calm and steady, so it didn't seem like they would run into any storms anytime soon. Clutching the strap of his satchel, Hiccup let out a joyous whoop as the Night Fury launched itself into neutral skies, the feel of powerful muscles flowing gracefully beneath an inky black hide not missed despite the leather saddle that separated them.

With large steady pumping motions, Toothless drew away from the grown swiftly, the buildings growing rapidly smaller with each passing second until they were small blots beneath the airborne duo. Toothless circled a few times, his broad wings stiff as he searched for a loyal warm current that would carry them to the other side of Berk without much effort on his part. Once found, Hiccup fixed his false foot rigid, locking the tail fin in place for the most part, enabling the Night Fury to glide peacefully. A small smile graced Hiccup's face, his forest green eyes catching sight of Nightmare Point off in the distance, the hellish wind trap swallow in shadows of the early morning clouds. Ahead of them were vast forests, the carpet of a spiny green pines sloping up until it tapered into rugged grey stone. At first, it looked like an old worn down mountain, but a brief visit on foot had revealed that is was a cliff in all actuality.

The skinny human hadn't stayed long as a terrible storm, possibly a sample of what was rumored to terrorize that side of Berk, had forced him and Toothless away before they could explore. Yet now, now Hiccup was astride his faithful companion's back, high in the sky and well above the winds that had kept them pinned to the soggy earth during their last visit. Patting Toothless' neck, he tilted his prosthetic just enough to alter their course towards a more menacing horizon. The Night Fury let out a soft grumble, his eyes slightly wider than normal as he sized up the stretch of sky. The wind was bitter, but just warm enough for rain, the invisible current growing stronger, reeling him in slowly like a fish caught in the tide. Toothless tilted his wings, trying to slow his pace as he let out a distressed whining sound, trying to tell Hiccup that they were headed for a bad place. All he got in return was a warm comforting hand rubbing his neck and the reassuring words of his rider.

"Come on bud, we've mastered Nightmare Point, a little rain can't hurt us." He paused, looking out at the darkening sky as a low growl of thunder sounded faintly. "We can land if the storm gets too bad, okay Toothless?"

Once again, the Night Fury could only understand a few words, but accepted a little peace, trusting his Hiccup to keep them safe when they flew. Yet, this didn't stifle the growing seed of anxiety planted his belly. The air was becoming tense, almost suffocating with a primal sort of power that made Toothless want to turn tail and hide. The scrawny Viking upon his back, however, had other ideas. Passing the strange difference in air pressure off as something common on this side of Berk, he kept his companion flying straight as rain had yet to even fall.

It wasn't long though before Hiccup began to think that he had made a very, very poor choice in exploring on dragon back. At first, the air simply felt damp if not charged, making Hiccup feel as though he had been shuffling around in wool socks on fur or woven carpets for too long, but the damp soon turned into a drizzle. The drizzle lasted for a few miles, causing the scrawny dragon lover to think he was being paranoid and needed to concentrate on flying as far as he could while making a mental map of the ground below. Then, as if a heavy blanket had been tossed over them, darkness suddenly engulfed everything. The rain came down in fat drops, drenching Viking and dragon alike in a matter of seconds, the thunder echoing ominously around them like distant dragons calling for blood.

"Uh, bud…I think now would be a good time to land, don't you?"

Toothless, hearing the worry in his Hiccup's voice, tried to dip into a gentle dive for a smooth landing if they could find a place to do so when they got closer to the ground. What he didn't expect was the nearly solid wall of air beating against him the moment he tried to leave the thermal current. A pained screech was drowned out by a bellowing roar of thunder, Toothless' expression turning from worried to downright terror as he was battered and bullied. The winds ripped and tore at the Night Fury, forcing Hiccup to perform complex maneuvers just to return to the current or risk Toothless dislocating a wing.

"You okay Toothless?"

Hiccup nearly screamed over another threatening rumble of thunder, his forest green eyes flittering over his companion's dark form anxiously. The dragon merely snarled as he tried to fight off a current that suddenly cut into the one they were riding, a wing bending awkwardly to keep the duo airborne. Hiccup swallowed a horrified scream as a terrible heat suddenly flashed overhead. The trailing crack of thunder, deafening and bone rattling on its own, signaled that cloud clinging lightning had flashed just far enough away for the rider and mount to feel the heat, but avoid the devastating consequences of being too close.

"Bud, we have got to land. NOW!"

The young Viking crowed as another purple hued web of lightning sprawled directly in front of them, once again too far away to harm them, but close enough to make the hair on the back of Hiccup's neck stand on end. Toothless howled as a down draft caught them by surprise, flattening the thin Viking to his back, wing straining to keep them level. A stressed bolt of fire escaped the pummeled Night Fury, the bright flame neatly extinguished a few yards later by the pouring rain. The ebony scaled beast looked about, his eyes wide with panic. The ground beneath them wasn't visible, a black abyss swallowing it whole as it clawed hungrily skyward for more and no other landmark was visible. For all he knew, the demon storm had blown them off course and it certainly wasn't going to let them turn around. Another bolt of lightning streaked across the darkness before them, skittering swiftly like a spider, leaving Hiccup temporarily blind.

A spark of hope lighted in the Night Fury's chest. The lightning had chased away the darkness over the ground, briefly showing him a glade about a half mile directly ahead. Knowing keeping his wings out would only earn him pain and snatch away the chance of landing. Toothless tucked the sore limbs close to his body, and angled his streamline body towards the glade. Hiccup cried out in alarm as they plummeted, the wind grew increasingly harsh as it fought to scream around the many pointed tips of trees, jerking Toothless off course many times before shoving them back. He could sense it, they were almost there! The wind had made the half mile distance close far slower than it would on a clear day, allowing the Night Fury to drop altitude fast enough so that they could land more or less safely in the glade.

"Come on bud, almost there! I can see the clearing!"

Hiccup urged, his voice unsteady, wavering with terror, yet growing firm with hope and relief when it looked like Toothless was going to save him yet again. Both shades of green were locked on the vague patch earth, their bodies straining for it, their minds focused solely on the task of getting out of the devil storm and safely on land. With both of them so utterly enthralled in the chance of survival, neither one noticed the tensing atmosphere. The air grew oddly dry despite the steady beating rain, the skies seemed to tighten, a staggering silence lost to the rider and dragon seemed more deafening than the thunder.

Time slowed, their hearts beat rapidly, and the swift churning current of blood throbbed in their veins, drowning out all other sounds. Toothless stretched out his body, his wings spreading slightly so that he could swing his body forward and land hindpaws first. Either of their expressions screamed relief and joy. They were fifty feet above safety, fifty feet away from the muddy earth, and fifty feet too close to the storm. As swiftly as time seemed to slow, it sped up again, a bright light dancing before their eyes, shocking, blinding, a terror beyond belief. The ground before them lit up, exposing dark earth and small grey stones with sparse grass before going completely black, darker than any storm hoped to achieve, colder than anything Hiccup or Toothless had ever felt, and more importantly, more alone than either had ever been,

-Hi, I Am the Evil Ending Line-

**Right, that's the second chapter, hehehe, I hope the cliff hanger was as much of a cliff hanger as I think it is. What has happened to our darling heroes? What will happen to our darling heroes? Review and you'll find out sooner than if you don't. Oh, and looky there, no OC yet…or yaoi for that matter.**


	3. Shocking Hope

**Right, got a Christmas present for those who follows this *bows all dramatically and stuff* Enjoy!**

-Line Line Line Line-

There wasn't even a scream, just a blinding light and pain that burned hotter than the fires of the dwarves that forged weapons for the gods. Then, everything melted away into black, the sensation of being weightless lasting for a few moments before more pain jolted the already battered body.

Toothless, awakened harshly by the sensation of sinking into muck colder than Stoic's death glare, struggled weakly, trying desperately to figure out why his body failed to cooperate in his attempts to rise. He could still hear the thundering storm overhead, the once intimidating growling booms now sounding more like boastful laughter to the fallen Night Fury. Clawing at the soupy, yet sticky, mud, Toothless flailed, snarling and screeching in frustration whenever the slick ground forced him to slip and fall with a sickly sounding splash. After one enraged fire bolt and a moment of ridding his mouth and nose of mud, he was finally on all fours, the sticky mud oozing down his off black hide. The feel of the cold substance dripping sluggishly down his body was enough to make the poor dragon cringe, but his worry over one thing made him pause.

The stiffness of the leather saddle on his lower neck and shoulders were missing, as was the scent of his Hiccup. The Night Fury whirled about, looking this way and that, searching through the heavy rain for the scrawny form of his rider. Lightning flashed overhead, better illuminating the muddy field for a few seconds. Toothless whined when he failed to spot his Hiccup. Deciding that they must have separated when whatever it was hit them, Toothless dashed the best he could towards the tree line. Even though most trees he had seen around the village were easily over fifty feet tall, the trees here were barely more than thirty due to lack of sun light and an over-abundance of rain. Sliding to a shaky stop, his toxic green gaze flitted about the area before hurdling off to his left, leaping over rocks or fallen logs in his search. The forest soon bled into a muddy outcrop dotted with large worn rocks. The further up he went, the rockier the ground became to his relief. At the very top was a surprisingly tall pine, its height diminished by the fact that it was nearly bent in half from the way it had grown. The prickly branches draped over a rectangular stone nearly double his length from tail tip to nose the long way and almost as tall as he was when he stood on his hind paws.

Looking back towards the direction he had come from, the peak of the outcrop was set to the opposite side of the muddy field he had left on, but was close enough that it was possible Hiccup could have survived the shorted fall the tall hill provided. Yet, there also the danger that Hiccup had landed on a boulder or hadn't landed on the outcrop at all. Unfortunately, the rain washed away any scents and the slightly muddy surface had probably been smoothed over by the run off. Whining softly, Toothless searched around the large stone, hoping Hiccup might have huddled on the side protected by the pine. Instead, he found an opening, one barely big enough to allow him inside, but certainly a hole big enough for Hiccup. The rain, though mostly blocked by the pine and the rest of the stone, had managed to work itself inside, making his entrance unnecessarily difficult as he scrabbled and clawed at the wet stone. Eventually, he worked his bulk inside, finding that the gentle down slope was actually a comfortable size for walking.

Shaking himself off as much as the underground tunnel would allow, the Night Fury stalked down the nature made path silently, his senses on high alert in case something gave away that his Hiccup had indeed sought shelter inside the water worn tunnel. Toothless, getting impatient with the straight tunnel, was suddenly met with a three way split. The detouring paths were slightly smaller than the main tunnel and the darkness made it hard to see anything even with his well-developed night vision. Though the paths were made of hard stone, the scent of damp earth over powered his sense of smell, leaving Toothless blind save for his heightened hearing. Carefully, he padded towards the tunnel on his right, listening intently, the soft sounds of water droplets hitting the floor were his only reply. Disgruntled, he repeated the action with the other tunnel. At first, it was like the right path, but just as he was going to back up and start down the center tunnel, the nearly inaudible sound of claws clacking gently against stone caught his attention.

The Night Fury froze to the spot. His Hiccup didn't have claws, nor was his pace ever that rapid. Narrowing his gaze, Toothless stared down the tunnel, his muscles tensing in case it was a cave dwelling dragon. After what seemed like an eternity of simply listening to the sound grow louder, a pale face appeared in the darkness, the stark white coloration enough to show despite the lack of light. With hopes dashed, Toothless hissed menacingly, his toxic gaze promising death for the odd creature before him if it tried to make one wrong move. In all honestly, the Night Fury knew what the beast was, but since he had never seen one outside of picture books let alone in a dark cave tunnel, Toothless couldn't help but think of it as strange. Standing gaily before him was dog about three feet tall at the shoulder with what looked like a scarf wrapped about its neck. It failed to look frightened in the slightest when Toothless threatened it, but instead, let out a headache inducing bark in return. Wincing, the dark dragon snarled, arching his back as far as possible in the space provided. Rather than submitting, the dog bowed before turning about sharply, looking back expectantly with another bark before starting off down the tunnel as though it was leading another dog. Toothless cocked his head to the side in confusion, but followed anyway. If anything, he would have a free meal.

Yet, the further along they went, Toothless was finding it hard to keep up with the strange hound. Every time he increased his pace, it seemed as though the dog ended up five steps further away. Huffing softly, Toothless trotted faster, he was not about to be out done by a human pet. Then, suddenly, the dog was gone, vanishing around an unseen corner that extended five feet before opening up into a cavern. The space was absolutely massive and filled with glowing crystals brighter than anything the Vikings or dragons could produce. Squinting so that he could adjust, the Night Fury looked about, taking note of steaming springs, small eatable mushroom patches, and tunnels that appeared to be exits if the fresh scent of rain had anything to say about it. Curiously, the dog was nowhere to be seen, not even its subtle scent could be found. Sighing, Toothless trotted further inside of the cavern, peeking around and under crystal formations. Just as he was about the give up, he froze, his gaze trained on a set of hot springs.

Floating in the center of one spring was the bare form of his rider, the purple hue of the crystals beneath the surface casting an odd glow over his Hiccup's body. With a worried series of rumbling hums and shrieks, Toothless darted to the edge to the pool, his body coiling in preparation to leap into the pool and save his rider.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

Toothless skidded to a halt inches from the edge of the warm spring, his momentarily surprised owlish gaze narrowing when he saw the dog from before. Rolling his eyes, the Night Fury started to prepare to jump again.

"_I insist that you don't disturb the water."_

The voice echoed, firm if not subtly threatening. Toothless growled looking for the source of the voice. As far as he knew, only dragons could understand other dragons. Learning human was hard enough, but their body language helped. For him to understand the baritone voice meant that there was a dragon in the cavern.

"**Why shouldn't I save my Hiccup, humans can't float forever, he'll drown."**

The dog suddenly let out a barking laugh, a lopsided smirk splitting its maw as it looked directly at Toothless. The black dragon fought to conceal his surprise when he discovered that it was the dog speaking rather than a hidden dragon.

"_That Hiccup is dead…but I suggest you head topside and wait for the moon to rise high if you wish to see him alive again."_

Like a flash blizzard, Toothless' barely calm demeanor turned icy, a low rumbling growl vibrating deep in his chest as he fought the urge to incinerate the mutt perched at the other end of the pool. The dog sat calmly, staring at Toothless before pointing a paw at a small pile of familiar shapes. Letting the hound's words go long enough to see what the objects were, Toothless retreated from the pool's edge, his gaze locked on the pile he had failed to notice. His toxic gaze widened with dread and surprise. It was their equipment. The saddle bore a large black stain, charred from an immense heat that had stuck too fast to burn it to ashes. Attached to the saddle was his false tailfin…or the mutilated melted skeletal remains of it. Toothless' wings sagged to the floor, a deep unnamed sadness welling up from his heart. Swinging his tail forward, he confirmed the obvious, the once missing tailfin fluttering as he tested it.

"_Curious thing isn't it…the lightning of Berk. It can turn an old dragon into a Night Fury without consequence, strong and long-lived. It can also heal anything for a Night Fury should they survive the initial shock. Your bond with the human made you forget that knowledge after you came to love the boy, didn't it?"_ The dog chuckled, suddenly sound very worn and old despite vigor and energy it seemed to give off. _"That's why you destroyed the invention that would have given you freedom. Even now you would chose a crippled existence rather than a life time without your human partner. Am I right?'_

The dog asked, his tone subtly hinting that he really didn't need the Night Fury to answer as it was practically written all over his face. Toothless looked to the beast, his gaze blank before returning to the side of the pool. At first glance, nothing seemed to be wrong with Hiccup, but upon closer inspection, evidence of the lightning strike was all too clear. The prosthetic had practically melded with the charred flesh of his Hiccup's damaged leg, making it look like failed attempt to create a new limb. Groaning softly, Toothless tried to fight off the painful feelings waging war within him, his body sinking to the floor as he stared at his fallen rider.

"**Yes…I would…"**

He intoned with a small pathetic whine. The dog nodded slowly, as if making sure of something within its mind, and rose to its feet, padding to Toothless' side.

"_Take the tunnel that smells the most of rain and wait outside for the clouds to clear. When the moonrises to its peak, call to Máni and make your wishes known. Should your words ring true and your heart prove faithful, Eir will allow your love to walk again. I warn you this, I have seen many pledge that their only desire is to see their loved one live again, and many times they were struck down by Freya for they refused the gods' kindness. Now go and return when the sunrises."_

Toothless got to his feet and left the cavern in silence, his heart burdened with the hope his Hiccup would once again be by his side.

-I Am Da Line-

**Yeah, the dog was the OC I keep mentioning, but I promise he won't show up anymore and yeah, I killed off Hiccup, but he won't dead for long of corpse. (hahaha, pun, bad pun) The real cliff hanger here is what will happen with Hiccup after Toothless' wish comes true…will he stay human or will he stay true to the legend and become a Night Fury. Since I'm posting this on Christmas, I think I'll let you guys decide. Stay human, become a Night Fury, or maybe a bit of both. Till next time!**


	4. Loving Relief

**I thank all who bothered to vote here on fanfiction, and lucky for you guys, RL friends of mine voted as well. Read, enjoy, and no the dog won't be appearing again.**

-Line, Blah, Line-

The trek through the tunnel to open air was surprisingly short in comparison to the seemingly endless walk to the cavern. Perched in the opening of a tunnel large enough to allow the Night Fury to stretch out his wings, Toothless peered out at the land before him. His exit had actually led to a sheer drop, the gaping entrance overlooking a surprisingly lush valley for the Isle of Berk. To his left, he could see the ominous clouds of the storm that had down him and his precious rider, the dark grey mass looking as though it hadn't budged an inch. Yet, to his right, softer clouds, sparse, but easily storm worthy should they gather. Directly ahead was the dawning of the night sky, the slate blue of the day waning to give way to velvet black, a few bright stars already shimmering in the dusty purple canvas of sky.

Pain coursed through his heart, hotter than the lightning that had parted him and his Hiccup. Toothless could almost feel his Hiccup sitting beside him, pointing out random stars that had decided to show themselves. The Night Fury could help but purr affectionately a ghostly hand patted his neck, the faint sound of his rider's laughter echoing softly as the memory faded. Groaning tiredly, Toothless looked that way and that seeking the pale light of the night. For all the years he could remember, Toothless never could hold to the belief that there were gods watching over them. They never seemed to do anything and their influence only came from the little tales and stories. Yet, the dog spoke of the gods, he gave him hope that these beings he had never seen could bring back his Hiccup. Toothless clung to that hope like a drowning man clung to a scrap of driftwood.

When he failed to spot the moon, the emotionally wounded dragon growled and tested his tailfin. After the time he had spent with Hiccup as his rider, Toothless feared he would difficulties in flying on his own again as he once again had to control the previously absent tailfin once more. Rolling his shouldered, the Night Fury crouched low, his wings lifting partially as he readied himself to take to the skies. His take off was graceful, unhampered by devilish winds, but with a gentle current, he arced almost lazily upwards, his wings pumping firmly as he sought to reach the top of the cliff. Nearly sixty feet above the tunnel he had launched from, Toothless circled the flat peak, finding very little happiness in being able to fly gracefully without help. Landing heavily, he turned an unwavering gaze to where he knew the moon would be when it reached its zenith.

~~~~~Tilde Time Skip~~~~~

Toothless had yet to budge from his spot. Pain ached dully in the Night Fury's neck, but he refused to tear his gaze from the sky for fear of missing his chance. The moon, naught more than a thin crescent, had traveled agonizingly slow in its journey across the sky. Had he been flying with his Hiccup, the night would have passed all too swiftly for the Night Fury's taste. Now, the pale sliver was mere minutes away from where it needed to be, each second crawling by as though it were an eternity. Recalling the names of the gods the dog had given him, Toothless realized he would not be calling to the gods of the dragons, but rather to the ones humans worshipped. Whining softly, the distressed dragon knew he would have to call upon a secret magic Night Furies possessed, a magic that would leave him horribly weak for a time. To anything else, even dragons outside of his species, the blast looked like any other kind of fire, but to a Night Fury, the ethereal flame held the individual's deepest wishes and desires, even things they didn't even know they longed for.

Another twist was that the fire was harmless, yet, if one were hit by the blast, any information within would be absorbed. Aside from the massive drain of energy, the chance that the bolt would strike the wrong target or hold secrets that shouldn't be known were the main reason why he never used it on his Hiccup. Toothless shuddered slightly as a few of his daydreams came to mind, most of which involved Hiccup and himself lost in a haze of passion and pleasure. He wasn't sure when his adoration for his Hiccup had turned to lust, but every little scene left him wanting and ashamed, if not curious. Would Hiccup turn him away, or would he accept this new level of affection and love?

Lost so deeply in thought, Toothless nearly missed his chance, the pearly curve almost shifting from its peak to start its decent. Inhaling deeply, Toothless quickly began to gather the power needed, his belly growing hot as the magic twisted and coiled within him, fusing with his fire and his desires. Parting his maw slowly, the warning sounds of fire building up could be heard, the dark recesses of his throat beginning to glow a soft blue. In a matter of seconds, it was all over, the force of the expelled fire forcing him to slide backwards a few inches despite his claws gripping the hard stone. The blue bolt rocketed directly towards the moon, the bright flame engulfing the thin shape. He knew it wouldn't actually strike the moon, but there was a chance the gods would snatch it from the sky. Such a chance was not seen as Toothless collapsed, exhausted to the point or wanting to sleep until the day Stoic got on a dragon himself. His poisonous green gaze drifted skyward, the blue bolt had vanished, or at least, that what he thought as he fainted, no longer able to hold out against the strain of a day spent flying through storms, slinking through tunnels, and finding that his Hiccup had died from their folly.

The next thing Toothless could feel was the warmth of the sun dancing gently over his body, chasing away the chill that had clung to him the moment he and his Hiccup had entered the storm. Cracking an eye, he peered up hesitantly at the sky. As he feared, the bright disk had replaced the moon, signaling that he had slept well past the sunrise. With a small panicked roar he leapt from the flat cliff top, diving sharply before snapping over his wings to send himself careening into the large tunnel. After scrabbling at the smooth stone for purchase, Toothless sprinted into the cavern, the moist earthy smell hitting him heavily. Shrugging off the scent, the Night Fury skidded to a halt before the purple pool his Hiccup had been floating in, searching the pool anxiously. To some small measure of relief, the limp form of his companion wasn't present. Turning his head, he looked to places that the dog may have dragged his human to until he spotted something that made him pause. Stepping tentatively forward, he sniffed as what looked to be Hiccup's prosthetic, the new damage to the end that had been meld to Hiccup like nothing the Night Fury had ever seen. Rather than an ugly piece of charred metal and wood, the two completely different elements had morphed together that the top in a beautiful spiraling cone shaped point.

"Toothless?" An all too familiar voice called softly, as if fearing they had gotten the wrong dragon. "Is that you?"

The Night Fury turned his head slowly, his eyes wide with wonder and shock as he gazed upon his beloved Hiccup. The human was stark naked unlike when he had been floating in the pool, his form bare before the intense gaze of the overjoyed dragon. It was almost enough to make Hiccup blush, but he took a hesitant step forward anyway.

"Is it really you bud?"

Hiccup asked again when Toothless failed to move. His state of shock ended the moment the word 'bud' left his human's mouth. With a joyous screech, Toothless pounced, gently knocking Hiccup to the ground as he attacked him with loving nuzzles and slobbery kisses via swiping his tongue along Hiccup's face. The scrawny Viking giggled and laughed as he tried, and failed, to push the over excited dragon back. Eventually, Toothless decided to back off for a minutes or so, his body trembling with unrestrained joy. His human was alive again!

Hiccup attempted to wipe the dragon slime from his face as he sat up, looking at Toothless with a shy smile. He knew he shouldn't feel awkward as his companion was a different species, but he could help but blush as heat radiated off of Toothless, making him horribly aware of his nakedness. The Viking couldn't remember much past their flight during the storm, but he could remember the feeling of being trapped in an utterly black abyss. Then, just as he felt as though he was going to fade, a voice had called to him, gentle and warm. Next he knew, he was talking with a young man that looked about four years older than he was. The male had been lithe and graceful, his skin pale, yet healthy. His hair was a most peculiar white color, the soft looking standing falling every which way in the messy short cut, giving him a wild edge. Wrapped around the man's neck had been a scarf, but he had been otherwise bare. The strangest thing of all were the floppy white dog ears that took place of normal human ears and a long bony tail that protruded from the base of his spine.

They had talked about various things from family to dragons to what time of day they liked. Yet, just as Hiccup thought that things couldn't get any stranger, the man turned into a dog. The dog, still speaking clearly as though he were human, smiled abruptly and stated his goodbye before disappearing. The next thing he knew, he was draped over the edge of a glowing pool, his missing leg restored with the altered prosthetic in his hand. Before him was the dog, still grinning as though knew something Hiccup did not.

'_You have been given life my friend, yet be wary, the future is full of change.'_

With the odd message left behind, the dog disappeared in a flurry of snow, a wind not felt by Hiccup carrying the chilly stream down one of the many tunnels branching from the cavern. Shortly after getting out of the pool and wandering off a few paces, Toothless had arrived, looking horribly worried. Naturally, Hiccup was a bit wary when he saw the Night Fury had two normal tailfins, but if he had regained the rest of his leg, then it was possible that Toothless could have been healed as well. Running a hand soothingly over the Night Fury's snout, Hiccup smiled once more, still shy, but happy none the less.

"Well that was quite the adventure, huh bud?"

Toothless replied with a small nod, his expression growing slightly hungry. Hiccup's scent was thick without those silly clothes getting in the way, making the dragon's thought process a bit hazy. The Night Fury hummed softly and nosed at the crook of his Hiccup's neck, inhaling his scent deeply before lapping at the smooth flesh there with slow unhurried passes of his tongue, his heated breath puffing softly against the wet skin. The skinny Viking froze, not totally sure of what was going on. Toothless only ever licked him on the face, and even then they were short little flicks made out of joy or excitement. Toothless ignored his human's frozen state, he just wanted to taste, to feel his rider on a new level, to make sure that this was real and not just a daydream or hidden fantasy that teased him mercilessly at night. A small shudder wracked the lithe black body as he sampled his human. The flavor was an odd cross of salty, perhaps from lingering sweat that had failed to come clean in the pool, and a subtle sweetness that had Toothless craving more. Extending a paw forward, the Night Fury gently pushed Hiccup back down, pinning him by the shoulder effortlessly as he trailed further down. With long sensuous passes of the slick broad muscle, Toothless unknowingly teased his rider, the forked tip flicking and rubbing at the dusky peach colored disks on Hiccup's chest, growing intrigued as the soft nubs grew hard and protruded slightly.

Hiccup shivered, a heavy blush stained his cheeks as he fought back the small moans and mewls that threatened to spill past slightly parted lips. As a young man, Hiccup wasn't completely naïve when it came to pleasure, many nights huddled on a far corner of his bed beneath his blankets trying to silently ease the ache in his lions had taught him a few things. Yet, also as a young man, he had to experience past self pleasure, the sensation of Toothless smothering his chest with foreign affection like now was proving to be more than enough stimulation for his lower regions to become interested in the situation. The Night Fury purred, the sound low, but pleased when he found Hiccup wasn't going to resist him. Flicking one of the hardened nubs on purpose, Toothless watched with glee and lust as his Hiccup's face contorted briefly with pleasure, a small whimper of pleasure easing unbidden past parted lips for the dragon the hear. With a purr still rumbling deep in his chest, the Night Fury worked lower, taking time to find those spots that left his rider writhing and willing beneath his tongue. When he had finally reached Hiccup's lower belly, the human's arousal was evident as it bumped and nudged against the underside of his jaw, leaving a wet sticky trail in its wake.

Hiccup could do little more than hiss and groan, his chest heaving as he panted from pleasure. His whole body felt weak, his energy slowly whittled away with each teasing lick. A strangled moan left him as the sensitive tip of his sex rubbed against the smooth scales of Toothless' jaw, driving him mad with want. The Viking knew this was wrong, to utterly wrong, but something about it felt right, like the pleasure Toothless gave him should never end. All ability to think left him the moment something hot and slick traced the underside of his cock, moving slowly from root to tip, the broad tongue fanning out over the very tip to collect the clear droplets of pre that had collected there. Toothless cooed affectionately, truly enjoying the taste as he lapped at his Hiccup's shaft. It was a different shape than his own naturally, but it was obvious that the exotic euphoria that could be found when playing with such an area was no different. Just as Hiccup was on the edge, teetering dangerously between torturous pleasure and sinful bliss, Toothless pulled away with a soft whine.

The small Viking was about to see what was wrong when his faithful companion attacked a new area with his dexterous tongue. Hiccup, shocked into reality, tried to get away to clear his head, yet he only succeeded in turning over onto his hands and knees before Toothless pinned him again by draping his long tail over the human's upper back. Hiccup let slip a loud pleasure groan as the Night Fury lapped at his bud, the small puckered entrance trembling beneath the erotic assault. Hiccup had only ever touched himself once in his most secret of places out of curiosity and the need to feel more, but found dry fingers painful and had avoid touching himself there a second time. Yet, the feel of Toothless' tongue had him arching back, aching for more as his straining organ begged for more, steady beads of pre cum dripping to the floor. A sharp gasp echoed throughout the cavern, drowning out the wet sliding noises as the jet-black dragon drove the wet muscle inside, stretching and coating the tight channel. It didn't take long for his curiosity surrender to the overpowering need for more.

In the course of teasing his Hiccup, the Night Fury found himself unbelievably aroused, his own member having slid from the near invisible slit between his hind legs the moment he began to taste his human's hardened shaft. The thick heavy scent of desire spurred him further, forcing him to part with the Viking's silken inner walls in favor of something else. His heavy tail slid from Hiccup's back as Toothless moved, trailing wet dragon kisses along the human's spine affectionately. Confused and not yet satisfied, Hiccup held still as the warm body of his dragon covered him, only to hiss with surprise and pleasure as something hard, hot, yet silky and smooth rubbed against his weeping sex. Hanging his head, Hiccup peered down between his legs, his forest green eyes widening in a mix of fear, alarm, and lust. A tremor ran through him as Toothless began to rut gently against Hiccup, the long thick organ rubbing deliciously against his own for a few moments. Then, all too soon, the naturally slick shaft left the hollow between his thighs, dragging slowly upwards to grind between pale globes, teasing the abused bud further as the tapered tip threatened to breech the guardian ring.

Time seemed to stop all together when Toothless finally made his move. The instinct to mount and claim what he had nearly lost destroyed any sense of trying to make his new mate comfortable. Hiccup stiffened as the fleshy tip pushed inside, the widening girth following too fast to be comfortable. Half way in, the small Viking gave a strangled cry, his erection flagging as Toothless ignored his discomfort and continued to sheath his dripping arousal within his Hiccup. The Night Fury gave pleased groan when the last of his shaft finally found the heat of his mate, their hips flush. For a moment, Hiccup thought Toothless would allow him time to adjust, but instead, the dragon simply dragged his hips back slowly, easing eight of the nine inches from Hiccup's trembling body. Angling himself a bit, the Night Fury snapped his hips forward sharply, making Hiccup moan loudly as the rigid column of flesh stroked a small bundle of nerves as it rammed further inside, the thick shaft stretching him almost painfully.

Starting out slow, Toothless decided to let Hiccup feel every inch of his sex, the smooth slick organ sliding in and out smoothly of the blissfully tight passage. The Viking whimpered with euphoria, his chest pressed against the cool stone as he arched back against Toothless. Any pain from before was gone within three dizzying thrusts, leaving Hiccup aching once more. He didn't want slow and steady, he wanted it rough, he wanted to feel every subtle bump and ridge caused by bulging vein rub harshly against his inner walls, and more importantly, that special spot that made him see white. Gathering what little strength he could, the scrawny Viking pushed back as harshly as he could the moment Toothless pushed forward, causing their hips to meet with a muted slap of flesh on scales.

"Come on boy…" He panted, his words broken by a lengthy mewling moan. "Is that…ahhh, the best…you can do?"

Toothless growled at the challenge, a foreleg moving to hook around his mate's waist as he upped the pace from slow to brutal in a few thrusts. The Night Fury rumbled in slight disappointment when he realized that the semi-knot that would eventually inflate had no chance of fitting inside if he didn't switch to simply rutting and grinding against his Hiccup ruthlessly soon. Hiccup on the other hand, had been reduce to a writhing erotic mess. His normally placid face was contorted into a pleasured mask, rolling groans, moans, and mewls for more now flowing freely. A white hot coil twisted tighter in his stomach, his painfully aching arousal begging for attention as it bobbed slightly with each bone rattling thrust. He was so close, so close just from his dragon mounting him. With a pleasured sob, broken words could be heard over his harsh panting, small half form pleads for Toothless to finish it.

Toothless, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, started to grind erratically, the semi-knot swiftly expanding as he entered the last stage of their coupling. With an ear splitting bellow, Toothless locked inside, the knot stretching his human mate further than before, his hips still pumping back and forth as much as they could. The motion grinded down ruthlessly on Hiccup's prostate, pushing Hiccup into one of the hardest completions had ever felt in his life. White spattered the dark stone beneath him, the force of the released seed leaving white sticky patches behind to stain Hiccup's belly. Under the force of his Viking's convulsing channel, Toothless had no hope of holding back any longer as long thick ribbons of his hot essence filled his mate until it had to forces its way past the knot, seeping warmly down Hiccup's rear. Both of them were shaking with pleasure as Toothless rode out the rest of his orgasm with tired thrusts, the sound of his heavy cream dripping to the cave floor drowned by the panting pair. After few moments, Toothless jerked his hips back, dislodging his softening member with a satisfied purr. Warm waves followed in pursuit, hitting the stone floor with a wet sounding splash, speckling Hiccup's inner thighs with the back splash.

Not caring in the slightest, Hiccup simply collapsed, the cooling evidence of their passion pooling beneath him while Toothless contented himself by curling up around his exhausted human, his body thrumming with satisfaction as he groomed the now sleeping Hiccup. Feeling the gentle tug of sleep, the Night Fury draped a wing over his Hiccup for protection, before falling into a deep slumber.

-I Am A Tired Line-

**Well now, how about that, I finally got a sex scene in there. Oh, and for those worrying over the fact that Hiccup hasn't turned into a dragon yet, he will. The vote for having humans action first and then dragon came out on top. Comment, review, tell me what you think. As for me, I'm off to bed x-x.**

**Mondwächter out.**


End file.
